Love in 20 days and 20 nights
by Caddie Woodlawn
Summary: How long does it take 2 people to fall in love?Goku and Bulma R&R please*chapter 2 up*
1. Default Chapter

Love in 20 days and 20 nights  
  
Authors note: This is my first Goku and Bulma story so be kind R&R please and tell me if you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT.  
  
Chapter 1 The day before day one  
  
Goku's house  
  
Goku sat around wondering if he should go over to Capsule Corporation "I really want to see Bulma but she is working on her malfunctioned robot." Goku said to himself because he was all alone. "I wish Bulma were here right now, that would be the best," Gout stated. After a few hours of reading Goku got very bored so he draw faces on his fingers and started to talk to them. "Their not the same as Bulma I do not like to be alone I need somebody to talk to Bulma would keep me company but she isn't here I NEED BULMA" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs. "Quiet down out there" some elders screamed back at him. "Well why don't you then you elders" Goku screamed back. "Sorry" the elders replied.  
  
Bulma's house  
  
In the mean time Bulma was having a very rough time she was covered from head to toe in grease and oil her hair was pure black. "I need to go and take a shower and maybe have a short break…I know I can invite Goku over. He would love that!" Bulma exclaimed. She went to the phone and called Goku up:  
  
Bulma: "Hi Goku this is Bulma"  
  
Goku: " Hi Bulma are you done with the robot can I come over PLEASE!"  
  
Bulma: "O.K. Goku slow down OK no I am not done with the robot yes you can come over after one hour PLEASE don't outdo yourself this time like you did last time remember."  
  
Goku; " Yes I remember I promise I won't outdo myself."  
  
Bulma: "Bye"  
  
Goku: "Bye"  
  
Goku's house  
  
Goku was getting ready while Bulma made them a snack "I hope I look OK"Goku said trying to erase the finger buddies but they were in permanent ink. "I hope she doesn't see the finger people.'' Goku said.  
  
Over at Capsule Corporation  
  
Goku was trying to get up the courage to knock when he did and immediately said, " I shouldn't have done that." Then Bulma opened the door, "Hi Goku ,"she said. "Hi Bulma,'' Goku replied.  
  
After the snack  
  
"Bye Bulma that was the best," Goku said.  
  
"Bye Goku and thanks for the company." Bulma replied waving as Goku flew home.  
  
A/N: if liked my story review and I will write more. 


	2. Day 1

Authors note: this chapter starts the beginning of the 20 days and nights.  
  
Disclaimer: same disclaimer applies.  
  
Chapter 2 Day 1  
  
In the Park  
  
Early the next day Goku was sitting at the fountain in the middle of the park he was quite tired from the long night before. Goku had also gone to Bulma's house for dinner. After that they dined together they promised to go on a hiking trip that was 20 days and 20 nights long. They promised to meet at the park fountain at six o' clock A.M. straight. Goku had woken up early to pack. Goku saw Bulma coming from a distance. He was trying to hide his finger people but he couldn't because he had drawn hair all the way down the back of his finger. He kept dipping them in the fountain, but they just wouldn't come off. When Bulma saw him the first thing she said was, "What is on your finger, Goku?" "Some finger people I made when I was lonely." Goku responded. "Goku, you don't have to do things like that to be entertained any time you want you can come over to my house and we can have fun like the time we were mixing chemicals in the lab and the lab blew up I had to rebuild it but I also needed that so I didn't have to clean it up and a little remodeling never hurts." Bulma told him. "Ya, Bulma, you were right I should come to you before I do something stupid like the time I created an imaginary friend and it told me to jump off a cliff without flying, Sorry!" Goku said.  
  
" Let's go!" Bulma said standing up. Goku stood up after her and they left.  
  
A/N: OK OK I need suggestions on where they should camp Yosemite National Park or Yellowstone. Review and tell me your answers. 


	3. On the way

Chapter 3  
  
1 On the way to Yellowstone  
  
2 In the park  
  
"So should we fly or take an airplane?" Goku questioned.  
  
"If you want we can fly" Bulma said.  
  
"Ok" Goku replied.  
  
"So what are the finger peoples names?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh this one the pinky is called baby bob, my index finger is called little lulu, my middle finger is called bad boy Bruno, my other index finger is called perty Polly the western sister, and my thumb is called fatso" Goku explained smiling his usual smile.  
  
"Why is everyone different? Oh why aren't we all good at fighting? Why aren't we all saiyans? Why are some people selfish like Hercule? Why can't I catch a fish when I go fishing but when I was having fun in the water and laughing a fish jumped inside?"Goku questioned not expecting a reply.  
  
"I don't know Goku I really don't " Bulma replied 


End file.
